Black and White
by xoElle23
Summary: It's a cute but challenging Rogan story. I'm awful at summaries, but give this a chance! Rogan JJ
1. Signs and Suprises

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank-you to all my dedicated readers. I want you to enjoy this new story as much as I hope you will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls in any way, shape, or form but that's obvious because I am just a lowly teenager. **

**88888888888888888888888888888**

Sunlight poured through the apartment window, causing a very beautiful Rory Gilmore to stir in her sleep. She awoke after a moment and frowned, noticing Logan was not at her side. She walked into the kitchen to find a note on the table and the coffee brewed. She smiled and opened the letter.

_Ace,_

_Had to go out to do a few errands. Be ready to go at 6pm. Dress up._

_Love,_

_Logan_

She drank her coffee and tried to decipher the note. What could he have planned this time? Knowing Logan, it could be anything. Rory went back into her room, showered, and pulled on a pink sundress and sandals. She then threw her mess of wavy brown hair into a curly pony-tail and waited on the couch. It was 6pm exactly when there was a knock at the apartment door. Rory opened it to reveal Colin and Finn standing in the door-way.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. Logan isn't here." She started.

"Ah, but we're not here for Logan." Colin said.

"We're here for you, love." Stated Finn

"Well, that's sweet of you both, but I'm waiting for Logan-"

"Logan sent us to get you." Colin interjected.

"And we agreed."

"So you did. Well, okay, I guess." She grabbed her purse and her keys and followed them out into the hall.

She locked the door behind her and was about to walk to the elevator when Finn grabbed her arm and pulled out a blind-fold. "Logan also told us to blindfold you."

"Oh no. No way." Rory said putting her hands in the air. "I told him 'No more blindfolds'. Nope. No way. Sorry, you're out of luck."

**888888888888888888888**

"So can you at least give me a hint of where we're going?" Rory asked a few minutes later in the limo behind her blindfold.

"Sorry, love. We were given strict instructions by Logan."

For the next 45 minutes Rory annoyed Colin and Finn and Colin and Finn gave Rory no hints. Finally Finn said, "All right, love. We're here.

Rory sighed and turned in the wrong direction. "Okay, let's go." Colin and Finn each grabbed an arm and helped her out of the car. "Where are we? I can hear people. Lots of people."

"We are somewhere we can't name, for Logan will kill us." Finn said promptly, as if he had rehearsed.

"Now, we are supposed to take you to somewhere we're not allowed to say, give you something, and then let you wait for Logan." Colin said.

Rory nodded. "Let's do it." Colin and Finn took Rory for a short walk and stood her in the right spot. Colin handed her a big piece of poster board and told her to stand there and wait.

"Are you really going to leave me here alone?" She asked getting worried.

"Not to worry, Reporter Girl." Finn said patting her shoulder. "Nothing bad will happen to you, this we can assure."

"Okay."

"Have fun, Rory." Colin said waving, even though she couldn't see him.

"Bye guys."

Rory stood there a minute holding her poster board. She could here people giggling near her. And a lot of them were whispering things like "Awww! That's so sweet!" and "Oh my god! She's so lucky!" but this only made her more confused than ever.

Finally she heard Logan's familiar voice. "Hey, Ace." He kissed her softly on the lips.

She smiled. "Hi. Can I take this off now?" she gestured to the blindfold.

Logan laughed and took the poster-board from her. "Sure."

She removed the blindfold and realized that she was in the Stars Hallow Town Square. She looked at Logan. "Why are we here?" she asked, confused.

Logan took her hands. "Rory, you mean everything to me. Before I met you girls where just useless fun and a good thing to use while drunk. But you changed me. You taught me that if you want to have a good relationship it takes commitment and hard work and effort. Like I said before, I thought becoming your boyfriend would be hard, but it wasn't. I thought us living together would hard, but it wasn't. Because when I'm around you everything just seems to be perfect. You've done so much more for me than any other girl ever has. You've challenged me. You've stuck with me in all the black and white patches and everywhere else in between. And even though I never in my life thought I'd be ready to do this, here I stand ready to take on the world." He got down on one knee and Rory gasped. She put her hand over her mouth and tears began to stream down her face. Logan took a deep breath. "I feel as if I can do anything when you're with me. And my heart beats a million beats a second when I see you. I've never felt that way before, so I know this is right. Rory Gilmore, this is going to sound totally and completely cliché, but will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man on this Earth?" he pulled out a ring and held it up to her.

Rory smiled at him. He looked so adorable, looking up at her so full of hope that she would say "Yes, Logan. I'll marry you."

Logan slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, giving her the most amazing kiss of her life. She could feel the fireworks going and she wanted the moment to last forever.

"Wow." She said once they had broken apart.

"Yeah, wow." Logan echoed.

"We're getting married." She told him smiling.

"We're getting married."

"I have to tell everyone!" she said all of a sudden.

Logan looked at her sheepishly. "Your mom and step-dad kind of already know."

"How?"

"Well, like the gentleman I am, I asked their permission before I asked you to marry me."

"And they said yes?"

"They questioned me for about an hour but in the end, yes, they said yes."

"Well, I have to tell Lane! And Sookie! And Patty and Babette and Andrew and Taylor and Gypsy and-"

"Before you get carried away, you might want to know something." He handed her the piece of poster board she held earlier.

Rory looked at it and read it aloud. "My boyfriend is about to propose to me and I am completely clueless." She frowned at Logan. "Mean." She muttered.

"I am not. It's cute. Come on, tell me it isn't cute." He gave her once of his world class smirks.

Rory sighed. "Okay, okay. It's cute."

Logan slipped his arm around her. "Now let's go show your mom that rock. She made sure to tell me repeatedly that after I proposed we had to go straight to the Crap Shack."

Rory snuggled close to him. "To the Crap Shack." As they began walking, Rory looked up at Logan and kissed him. "I love you Logan."

"I love you too, Ace."

"But for the record, that _was_ totally and completely cliché." Logan frowned and Rory continued. "But lucky for you I love cliché."

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Okay, that was the first chapter! Did you like it? Want a preview of something that will come in the future? Well, I can't say much but I will say that an old character comes back. I won't say who, though! Any guesses?**


	2. A Mistake

Rory went into the bathroom and looked at the clock. Logan had gone out to get them some dinner. She was glad he had suggested this, since she had a gift for him. She quickly changed out of her sundress from earlier that day and pulled on some brand new pink lace lingerie she had bought earlier that week. She walked out of the bathroom and sprawled herself out on the bed, awaiting his return. She heard the apartment door open and smiled. "I'm in here." She called seductively.

A man stopped in the doorway of the bedroom and Rory gasped. "Jess…..what are you doing here?"

"You should really start locking your door, Rory. It's not safe. Anybody could walk in." He said smiling. "Wow, all this for me? Now Rory, you know I'm not that hard to impress." He walked over to the edge of the bed and Rory moved back.

"Get away from me Jess, I mean it."

"Rory, I know you missed me." He got closer.

"Jess, I said back off." Rory said, her voice shaking.

"Why are you here alone?" he continued.

"I'm waiting for Logan, my fiancé." She said angrily.

Jess raised his eyebrows. "Richey rich finally asked, huh? And let me guess, you said yes?"

"Of course I said yes." Rory said through clenched teeth. "I love him."

Jess shook his head. "You love _me_ Rory. I know it." He grabbed her face and kissed her.

She pulled away. "Jess, I love Logan. Get out."

"Rory, we both know this isn't you. Come on, say it."

"No. I won't say anything you want me too, Jess. I love Logan. I never loved you." She was shaking now.

Jess shook his head again and pulled off his jacket and shirt.

"Jess, I mean it, get out."

Jess pulled off his pants and shoes and climbed onto the bed, now only in his boxers. "Come on, Rory." He whispered into her ear. "You know you want to."

Rory shook her head again, trying to hold in tears. "Jess, please leave."

Jess ignored her and kissed her again, this time longer and harder. Rory pulled away. "Jess!" she yelled. "Get out!"

"Rory, you have to remember. You have to remember what we had and that you need me." He kissed her again and pushed her back onto the bed, kissing her more and more fervently. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. He was just starting to wander when they heard a noise. They looked up to find Logan standing in the doorway. He looked as if he was about to kill someone.

Rory quickly got up off the bed and ran to him. "Logan-"

He moved away. "Rory get away from me."

She looked up at him, confused.

He shook his head angrily. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you!" he yelled. "You said you didn't have feelings for him anymore! You said you never loved him! Damn it Rory, I proposed to you! And you said yes! You call this wanting to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Logan, it's not what you think!"

"It's not what I think? How the hell not, Rory?"

"Because I didn't ask him- I told him-"

"It doesn't matter!" Logan exclaimed. "When we went through the whole ordeal at Honor's wedding, I admitted I slept with those girls. Even though we were, apart I admitted I slept with them. But you, Rory, you were sleeping with him at our apartment! In our bed! How could you do this to me?"

"Logan! I didn't sleep with him!" Rory yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Not yet! I have eyes, Rory! I could tell what was about to happen!"

"Logan I-"

He shook his head. "Forget it, Rory. I'll be out for the rest of today and tomorrow. Get your stuff and go."

Rory looked at him helplessly. "Logan! I didn't do anything! Please, let me explain!"

"Rory, I saw what was about to go on. I'm not an idiot. We're through."

"That's right, lover boy. Looks like you can't win this one." Jess said smugly from the bed.

"Shut up."

"Hey, sorry for pointing out the obvious."

Logan shook his head again and stormed out. Rory turned to Jess. "I can't believe you!" she screamed, tears still running down her face.

"Rory, calm down. You're being dramatic."

"Being dramatic?! Being dramatic?! You just made the most important guy in the world to me think I was cheating on him! I was engaged, Jess! And you ruined that! I was so happy and you took that away from me! I was mad before but I'm furious now! I didn't believe you could be this horrible, but you are! I swear to God, Jess, I'm going to kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try." He said breezily.

Rory ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She returned to the bedroom and aimed it at Jess. "Say it." She growled. "Say it and I swear I'll do it."

"You don't have the guts." He said in a daring voice.

Rory screamed and ran towards him. He swore and ran out.

"That's right!" she yelled after him. "You are an insensitive jackass and I hope you get hit by a speeding car and go straight to hell! And don't ever come anywhere near me again!!!!" She fell down onto the floor and bawled. She finally got up and grabbed her phone, hitting her mother's number.

"Hey kid!" Lorelai chirped. She stopped immediately when she heard Rory's voice. She ran to Michel at the front desk. "I have to go, something happened to Rory."

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"I don't know. She's not physically hurt but for the rest, I'm not sure. I have to go."

"I'll tell Sookie."

Lorelai nodded and ran to her Jeep. She sped off toward Hartford, ignoring the speed limits. She got to Rory and Logan's apartment in record time. Lorelai let herself in with her key and found Rory in a ball on the bedroom floor, sobbing. She ran to her and took her in her arms. "Hon, what's wrong?"

Rory cried harder. "He's gone." She wailed.

"Who's gone? Who's gone?" Lorelai asked urgently.

"Logan……. He's gone, mom. It's over. My life is over." She leaned into her mother's shoulder and cried harder.

Lorelai rocked Rory and rubbed her back. "Calm down, hon." She said soothingly.

"But- but- he's gone. And- and- I love him. And we- we were engaged." Rory said running out of breath.

"Breathe, hon. Breathe, tell me what happened."

For the next half hour Rory told her mom everything; from Logan getting dinner to threatening Jess.

"Oh my God" Lorelai said once she'd finished. "Oh my God." Lorelai was never 100 percent fond of Logan, but seeing how messed up her daughter was with out him, she was warming up to him. Sure, she was upset for Rory. But she wasn't mad at Logan for his conclusion. If she had been in that situation with Luke, she'd have reacted the same way, almost the same way at least. Maybe. Well, probably not. But she understood why he did what he did.

She helped Rory up into a sitting position and went to her closet. She rummaged around for a minute and finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a suitcase and began putting some stuff into it for Rory. Once she was done she handed Rory a pair of sweat-pants and a t-shirt. "Put these on." She commanded.

Rory did so with out thinking. She could barely think anyway. Before when she and Logan had split up she was upset, but not this upset. But in the past year she had grown so close to him that she couldn't picture her life with out him. She was no longer Rory. She was half of Rory-and-Logan. And she liked it that way. With out Logan, her other half, she felt useless.

After she had pulled on the sweat pants and t-shirt her mom helped her into the hallway, locked the apartment door, and took her to her car.

"Where are we going?" Rory finally asked.

"Stars Hallow." Lorelai said opening the passenger door and nudging Rory inside. She went around and got into the drivers seat.

"Why?"

"Because we need to regroup." She said firmly. "You have a problem and we're going to call in reinforcements. We're going to fix this. We're going to help you and we're going to get your man back."


	3. Formulating A Plan

Lorelai lead carried a sleeping Rory into the house and laid her in her bed. When they had stopped for gas on the way home Rory had fallen asleep. Lorelai took that as an opportunity to call in back up. She slipped Rory's phone out of her bag and dialed Lane, Paris, Stephanie, Honor, Sookie, Juliet, Rosemary, Babette, Patty, Gypsy, and even Emily. She quickly told them the Reader's Digest version of the story and they all agreed to come to Lorelai's house that very second. Lorelai walked into the living room to find eleven very eager and worried ladies sitting in every available space. She was immediately interrogated. Lorelai tried to calm everyone down and finally told them the whole story. They all seemed to react in different ways.

Lane was shocked.

Paris and Emily were mad.

Babette, Patty, and Gypsy were disgusted.

Honor looked as if she could kill Logan.

Rosemary, Stephanie, and Juliet were where appalled.

And Sookie was confused.

They all started talking at once. "What an insensitive-"

"I can't believe he-"

"What are we going to-?"

"I swear to God I'm gonna-"

"I knew Luke's nephew was a-"

"Girls, girls!" Lorelai finally called. "Stop! I know you are all mad at Logan. But let's calm down a minute and think. Honestly if you were in his shoes -not literally because I happen to like my own shoes very much-" she pointed at her new boots.

"Oh, those are cute!" Stephanie cooed.

"So cute! Were they on sale?" Rosemary piped up.

"Actually they were-" She stopped herself and shook her head. "Wait! We're off subject! If we were in his place wouldn't we be angry too?" she continued.

The ladies considered this for a minute and finally agreed.

"So what are we going to do?" Lane asked.

"Do what?" Rory asked groggily walking in. "There's nothing to be done. My life is over."

"Rory, you've never been a quitter and you're not going to start now." Lorelai said firmly.

"That's right. You are going to get Logan back." Stephanie said.

"And we're going to help you." Babette squeaked.

"All of us honey." Patty put in.

"Even me" Gypsy added.

"And I'm surely not going to just let this pass." Emily said.

Paris put her arm around Rory. "Face it, Gilmore. We're helping you."

Rory nodded appreciatively.

Lane waved her hand "And I ask again 'What are we going to do?'"

They all thought for a minute. "I have an idea." Emily finally said. They turned and looked at her.

-----

"That's insane!" Rosemary cried.

"It's definitely not me." Emily agreed. "But it's for Rory. So I say we try it."

"I say it's crazy." Sookie announced.

"Let's do it!" Lorelai cried.

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

Logan dully walked outside his newspaper office to try and find lunch. He felt horrible. He felt sad. He had went out with Colin and Finn last night and tried to cheer up, but it was useless. It was driving him crazy. It had been five days with out Rory, and he was miserable. His cell phone began to ring and he answered it. "Huntzberger" he said gruffly.

"Logan, this is Honor. I really think we need to meet for lunch to discuss Rory."

"I really don't feel like it, Honor. Maybe another day." He hung up.

A few blocks away Honor dialed another number on her phone. "It failed. Go." She said.

Logan continued his walk down the street. Before he knew it Rosemary, Juliet, and Stephanie were walking beside him. "Hey Logan" Stephanie said linking her arm though his. "We need to talk to you."

"Yeah." Juliet agreed, linking her arm through Logan's free one.

"It's about Rory." Rosemary put in.

Logan pulled away from them. "Not today." He said walking off.

The girls sighed and Juliet pulled out her phone. She put the phone on speaker and the three listened. "It failed. Go." She reported once someone had picked up.

Logan walked past a boutique and ran into someone, nearly knocking them down. "Oh, sorry!" they squeaked.

Logan looked up and realized he knew the person. It was Sookie, Lorelai's friend from the inn. A minute later Lorelai joined them.

"Oh, wow! Logan, crazy bumping into you!" She said fake laughing. "But since you're here, let's chat." She sat down on a step of the boutique.

"Listen, about Rory-" Sookie started.

Logan shook his head. "Sorry. Not now." He continued walking.

Lorelai and Sookie frowned and shook their heads. Lorelai dug into her purse "That's it. Bring out the big guns." She said into her phone.

Logan finally stopped at a Pizzeria. It looked pretty empty. That was good. He needed to be alone and think. He immediately turned to walk out when he saw Paris sitting at a table. Unfortunately, she was too quick for him. She grabbed him by his wrists and pushed him into a chair while yelling "The eagle has landed! The eagle has landed!"

Before he realized what was going on, he was tied to a chair. He looked around and found himself face to face with Paris, Emily, Lane, and a few Stars Hallow townswomen. Logan looked up at them, confused.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled. He tried to escape the chair but the ropes around his wrists and legs were too tight. Damn Paris and her Krav Maga skills. He sighed and sat back. Lorelai, Sookie, Honor, Stephanie, Juliet, and Rosemary walked in.

"Did you tell him?" Lorelai asked.

"We were waiting for you, honey." Patty informed her.

Lorelai nodded. "Well, let's do it." She walked over and stood in front of Logan. "The reason we have brought you here today, Logan…. What's his middle name?" she whispered.

"Elias" Honor supplied.

"Thank-you. We have brought you here today, Logan Elias Huntzberger to help you."

"I don't need any of your help, thank-you." He said angrily.

"Oh that is where you are sadly mistaken, little brother." Honor said sadly.

"I'm fine. I can handle my own problems."

"Apparently you can't!" Paris exploded. "Do you have any idea what really went on the other night? Rory was-"

"Paris! Shut up! That is not the plan!" Lorelai yelled.

Paris huffily sat down and folded her arms.

"It doesn't matter if you have a plan!" Logan exclaimed. "It won't change anything!"

"It might!" Honor yelled at him. Logan stared. His sister rarely yelled at him. She usually sided with him. She continued. "If you would just shut up for once and listen to what Rory has to say then maybe things could change!"

"Rory's not even here." Logan mumbled.

"Actually, I am." Rory said softly walking out of the back.


	4. Forever and Always

"Rory" Logan breathed.

Rory looked down and walked over to him. "I want to explain." She said softly.

Logan quickly weighed his options and nodded. "Okay."

Rory nodded as well and sat down opposite him. The girls quietly slipped into the back of the Pizzeria. "What happened a few days ago was not what you think."

Logan opened his mouth to argue but Rory held up her hand to silence him. She went on. "I left the door unlocked for you and changed into the lingerie. I wanted to celebrate our engagement. Then Jess came in. He made passes at me and kissed me and was about to try and sleep with me when you walked in. The whole time I told him to get out and that I didn't love him, that I loved you. I tried to pull way but he was strong, Logan. He was really strong." She wiped a few tears out of her eyes. "After you came in and left I got up and I yelled at him. A lot. I told him how I thought he couldn't be so horrible but he was and how much I hated him. And I threatened to kill him. He said I didn't have the guts and I got a knife and tried to stab him, but he ran out too fast. That's when I broke down." She stopped and cried some more.

Lorelai walked out. "She called me and I came over. She was in the floor sobbing over how you hated her and how it was a misunderstanding and how her life was over. Rory, hon, go get a Kleenex." Rory ran off towards the bathroom and Lorelai went back to Logan. "She was really upset, Logan. We all understand how you feel and we don't blame you for coming to that conclusion. Any of us would have. But you have to believe us when we tell you what Rory said was the truth." She sighed and sat down. "I know we were never really the best of friends." She told him. "But when I went over there and saw how _upset_ she was, because of what had happened, I knew right then and there that you're it, Logan. Everyone else she's dated before doesn't matter. She wants you."

Logan tried to process all this and finally said "How do you know?"

Lorelai gave a small smile. "Because of the way I see her eyes light up when your name is brought up. Or the look on her face when you walk into a room. I know that look, Logan; because I get the same exact look when Luke walks into a room. It's called love. It's pure and true and it is a wonderful thing. More than that, it's a pretty hard thing to get. Real love, I mean. Not what most people think love is, but _real true love. _And that's what Rory has for you. And since you act the same way, I'm pretty damn sure you have it for her too."

They were silent for a minute while Logan thought. "I have to talk to her." He said finally. Lorelai nodded and untied him. "Thank-you." He said sincerely. "Thank-you for making me see it. Even if it did mean stalking me and tying me up."

Lorelai smiled. "Don't mention it. Just go get your girl."

Logan walked into the back to find Rory surrounded by her friends. "Can we talk?" he asked timidly. Rory nodded and stood up to follow him. He led her outside and they sat down on a bench. He looked into her eyes. "I am the worlds biggest jackass." He said earnestly. "I was awful to you. You disserve so much better and I feel….. Words can't even describe it. I am just so, so, so, sorry. I was rude, arrogant,-"

Rory put her hand to his mouth. "It's okay." she told him.

He shook his head. "No, it's not. I was so horrible and judgmental and-"

"You were angry" She said. "Just like I was. You jumped to conclusions. It's okay."

Logan sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm just so sorry."

"It's okay." Rory repeated.

"I don't disserve you."

"That's your opinion."

"It's true."

"If it's true then why do I want you back so badly?"

"Because…… you're crazy?"

Rory laughed. "I already knew that. Listen, you'd do anything for me, right?"

"Of course."

"Anything in the world? Anything humanly possible to make me happy?"

"Yes."

"Then shut up, stop feeling guilty, and kiss me."

Logan obliged and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. "Are you happy?" he asked after they'd parted.

Rory shook her head. "Not yet."

"What else can I do?"

"Make me a promise. Promise me that we will stay together forever. And don't just promise, promise me for real."

"How do I do that?"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

"And do you, Logan Elias Huntzberger, take the, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for the rest of eternity?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, take the, Logan Elias Huntzberger, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for the rest of eternity?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, by the state of Connecticut, I now present to you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger." The priest announced. "You may kiss the bride." He told Logan.

Logan happily obliged and kissed Rory long and sweet. When they pulled away she hugged him tight. "I love you so much." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Ace."

"I will always love you, for ever and ever and ever. I will love you so much more than anyone else can ever compare to. I promise. No one will ever change that. Whether they're in the past, present, or future you will always be number one to me. Forever."

Logan kissed her forehead. "Double for me, no one will ever come close to you. Always." Rory smiled. "And now, I think we're supposed to run." He said quietly.

"Right." She took one of her hands in his and clutched her dress with the other. The couple began to run happily out of the church, everyone else chasing after them. Towards their new life together. Through the black, white, and everywhere in between, they were in it together. No matter what.

_The End_


	5. A Party Like No Other

"Smile!" the photographer called.

The Wedding was over. The church was empty. The pastor had gone home. But the festivities had only just begun. Rory, Logan, and everyone else in the wedding were now in a back room of the wedding hall and were having pictures taken. Once done, they would all head out to Stars Hallow where the town was going all out for the biggest bash that would be talked about for years.

"Okay, okay! Now one of Rory and Lorelai!" Emily called (as usual) directing traffic.

Rory and Lorelai stood together and grinned.

CLICK!

"Okay, now Logan, Rory, and Lorelai!"

CLICK!

This continued for another thirty minutes (seeing as Emily wanted two of every person in every humanly possible position) before they finally finished.

"Excuse me" They heard just as the photographer was about to pack up. "But I'd like one with my son and daughter in-law."

Rory turned around, wide eyed, to see Mitchum Huntzberger. "Mitchum" she said tentatively "Hi."

"Dad" Logan said firmly shaking his father's hand. Sensing they were no longer needed, everyone except Emily headed out to their cars.

"We didn't know you'd be here." Rory said finally.

"Well, Shira decided at the last minute that she couldn't miss her son's wedding, so we got here late."

"We didn't see you." Logan told him.

"We didn't want to interrupt so we sat in the back." Logan nodded.

"Well, um, we're really glad you came." Rory said, trying to break the ice.

Mitchum gave a small smile. "Rory, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Not today, Dad."

"Logan, I assure you this is in no way harmful, hurtful, or rude."

Finally, after receiving a nod from Rory, Logan stepped back. "Alright."

Rory allowed herself to be lead out into the hallway by Mitchum. Unsure of where to stand, she chose to be directly in front of him. She looked him straight in the eye and tried not to blink.

Mitchum cleared his throat. "Rory, I just wanted to apologize."

Rory's eyes bulged. "You- you did?"

"I did. I must admit when I first met you I truly did think you wanted into this family for its money. But I've thought it over and I've changed my mind."

"Um not to be rude or ruin this moment, but why? How?"

He sighed. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you? Well, I should've expected. Why, you ask? Because when I see you look at him and vice versa I can see something in your eyes. It's almost sickening the way you two act around each other, talk about each other, etcetera. But I know that look. It's called love. Never really had that much myself. Sure, I love Shira. She's my wife. But I don't think I've ever loved her like you love Logan." He paused. "Well, um, we should probably get back in there now…..Don't want Logan thinking I've taken you hostage."

Rory nodded, but remained in the hallway.

Mitchum turned around. "Coming?"

Rory wiped a tear from her eye and pulled Mitchum into an embrace. Confused by this action, Mitchum patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Thank-you." She whispered.

"Yes, well. We really should get going….."

"Right! Let's go."

"Are you okay?" Logan whispered once they'd returned.

Rory nodded. "I'll explain in the car." She turned to Mitchum. "You should come to the reception."

"Um, well, I wouldn't want to intrude. I'm sure that there's no room for me."

Rory laughed. "You don't know where the reception is, do you?"

"The Rose Room?" Mitchum guessed.

Logan chuckled. "Far from it."

"It's in my town, Stars Hallow." Rory explained. "And there's plenty of room. This reception is not some DAR event. In fact, I don't think anyone from society will be there. As far as I know even my own grandparents chose to sit this one out."

"Are you sure?"

"Dad, picture this. Small town, little festival, crazy people, lots of alcohol."

Mitchum thought for a moment. "I guess I could stop by for a bit."

"Yay! Okay, just follow us." Rory said excitedly.

For the next forty-five minutes Rory changed into a knee-length aqua dress and told Logan a very detailed version of what happened in the hallway whilst Logan became more and more shocked.

"Not my father." He said.

"Yes, your father."

They arrived in Stars Hallow to find that the town had truly outdone itself. Every building was covered in lights, even Luke's, as well as the gazebo. There were strings of more lights and ribbons hung around the square. On one side of the square were five huge tables covered with food, being closely watched by Luke and Sookie. Miss Patty was next to them, manning the drinks which were an assortment of coffee, alcohol, sodas, and the famous punch. On the side directly across from it sat a huge table overflowing with gifts and the middle was serving as a dining area. People danced off to the side, and Hep Alien was rocking it up at the front on stage.

"Wow" Logan said finally. "Your town goes all out, Ace."

"Yep" Rory said proudly. "That's them."

Mitchum caught up to them a few minutes later. "This is a reception?"

"It's a Stars Hallow Reception." Rory corrected.

"It certainly is different."

"Well, that's Stars Hallow for you."

"Listen, Dad, I hate to be rude but we really need to go and see everyone." Logan said nervously.

"Oh! Of course" He nodded. "Go right ahead. I'll just……mingle."

Rory grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him off towards her mom.

**8888888888888888888888888**

"-and then Logan says 'I did it because I love you!' and that's why Logan got kicked out of Norberry." Colin finished. "So in conclusion congrats." He raised his glass. "To Rory and Logan!"

"To Rory and Logan!" everyone chorused.

Lorelai got onstage next. "Hi everybody." She said waving. "Um, at the last wedding I spoke at I had had a few drinks but I assure you I'm okay now." She laughed slightly. "Sorry Lane and Zach, by the way." Lane and Zach nodded and smiled. "Um, anyway, as the bride's mom I feel the need to make a speech. So, um, when Rory was six she had a plan. She told me she would go to Harvard, marry a prince, have kids, grow old, and in seventy years she would still be sitting with me at Luke's drinking coffee." She wiped some tears from her eyes. "Well, Rory, you didn't go to Harvard, and you're not marrying a prince but I gotta admit you're pretty damn close, kid." She wiped away more tears. "Because I can see that Logan makes you happier than you've ever been before and I know that you'll be happy growing old with him. And I realize now that my place, as the person who wakes you up in the mornings and kisses you at night-" She stopped for a minute and cried. She shook her head and continued. "I know that place is taken. But that's okay. Because I know that you'll always be there for me and I hope you know that I'll always be there for you, too. But, as worried as I was before, I'm not now. Because I know that it's okay to let go and I'm confident that next time you trip or fall Logan will catch you. So I just want to say that it's not exactly how you pictured it, Rory, but I think you did a damn good job with your life and with your choice in husband. And I want you to know that I'm proud of you." She nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks and walked off the stage.

Rory got up and tightly hugged her mom, also crying. "I love you mom!"

"I love you too, kid!"

For the next half hour speeches were made by Chris, Luke, Steph, Lane, Paris, and a very drunk Finn, who had to be dragged off stage by Colin once he started stripping and singing 'I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt'. It was prefect.

**888888888888888888888888888888**

"An ice cream maker! Thanks Patty!" Rory cried later that night. Unlike most wedding receptions, where the bride and groom opened the gifts after the honeymoon, the people of Stars Hallow had declared that they wanted the wedding gifts opened Birthday party style. So Rory and Logan were now sitting next to the mountain of presents as Stephanie wrote who gave what down on a list behind them for thank-you cards. People had yet to seem bored as they watched Rory and Logan open present after present after present.

Patty looked up from her glass of punch. "Oh honey, it's no problem. My second husband used to make home-made ice cream every Sunday and it was _heaven_." She laughed. "I guess we all know how I lost my figure."

Logan took a large oddly shaped package from the pile and set it in Rory's lap. She tore off the paper and stared.

"Um…. Thanks Babette!" she said finally.

"You're welcome, honey! Its name's Maurice!" she squeaked. "I named it after Morey!"

"Well, I'm sure it'll be a lovely addition to the apartment." Logan said kindly setting it aside.

Stephanie leaned in. "What in the hell is that?" she whispered.

"Um……"

"It's a gnome." Rory whispered back.

Steph nodded and dutifully wrote "gnome" on the list by Babette's name. "This certainly is an odd town." She muttered. "I wonder if I could get Colin to move here when we get married someday….."

**888888888888888888888888888**

"Okay, everyone it's time for party games!" Lorelai said loudly into the microphone. The crowd cheered. Mitchum was long gone, but the party was still hopping. "Now, our first game is the garter and bouquet toss because we forgot that earlier!" she chirped.

She pulled a chair up on stage and Rory sat down in it. Logan reached up and pulled the garter off of her leg, receiving whistles from the guys and causing Rory to go red. He turned around and threw the garter. It landed in between Colin and Kirk. It appeared that Colin had grabbed it but Kirk was trying to fight him for it.

"Give to me!" he yelled. "He cheated! I wasn't ready!"

Lulu walked up and grabbed his arm and began to pull him away. "Come on Kirk, time for bed." She said in her little kids' voice.

"But I wanna stay at the party!" Kirk whined. 

"Kirk! Bed, now!" she ordered.

Kirk scowled. "Don't make me count to three!" she warned. Kirk stomped his foot and dragged himself home followed by Lulu. "And don't you dare stick that tongue out at me!"

Rory stood up and grabbed her bouquet. She closed her eyes and tossed it behind her. Stephanie dove and caught it. "Colin! You know what this means!" she called running after him.

"Okay, new game!" Lorelai announced. "Get in two lines, boys and girls! Dance party! Hep it up!" On cue, Hep Alien started playing.

Everyone lined up as instructed and each boy and girl and the beginning of the line danced down to the end. Lorelai and Luke went first, Lorelai doing the disco and Luke walking down poorly moving his arm. Then came Paris and Doyle who went river stepping, trying to show up everyone else. Next came Rory and Logan who did poor imitations of the robot. Colin and Steph after doing the twist, and finally Finn on his own who attempted the worm. After seeing how much the people in line were laughing, everyone else soon joined in.

Taylor stepped up to the microphone. "This is not allowed!" he announced. "Dancing after three AM is not allowed! It disturbs other townspeople! It states clearly in the rule-book section 13 D line 12….."

"Oh shut up Taylor!" Lorelai yelled. "It's Rory's wedding! Lighten up! We aren't stopping till they kick us out!"

"You need more booze, Taylor" Babette screamed.

"Here, honey!" Miss Patty said coming up to him with a huge cup of punch. "Drink this; it'll make all those rule-book lines go nice and fuzzy." She patted his back.

Rory leaned into Logan. "Are you having fun?" she asked.

Logan grinned. "Best wedding ever." He said kissed her.

Rory smiled. "Best wedding ever"

"I love you, Ace."

"I love you too, Logan.

**88888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: This chapter was a little bit longer, I know. But I love writing Stars Hallow! Reviews please! Oh, how I love them so!**

**Disclaimer: The dance line idea was not mine, I must admit. I copied the idea from the movie "Hitch" starring Will Smith. I give the credit of the dance-line to them.**


	6. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers,

I want to take this time to formally apologize! For complicated reasons I have not updated lately because I have been grounded! Anyway, I'm back!!! While I was gone I wrote out a chapter to "The Sequel to The Ultimate Christmas Present" so check it out. I promise I'll try to work on this soon! But school is really time consuming!

I love you all!

Lauren aka hpfangurl12993


	7. Snow Day

It was Monday morning and for once, Rory Gilmore was allowed to sleep in. She lazily rolled over and read that it was 10:00 AM. She smiled when she saw Logan still deeply asleep next to her. Since it was winter and since both had very stressed lately, Logan had suggested they take a two-week vacation to just relax. Rory had argued at first, saying the paper needed her. But Chloe had assured her that she could handle it, especially since she had thought Rory had been working too many hours and she felt like she wasn't doing her fare share. Rory and Chloe and Logan had spent almost an hour debating this in the office one day before Logan and Chloe finally got her to agree. "But not because I need it," She had insisted. "Because you made me." But now that she was right here lying in bed, with the soft covers pulled up to her chin and the warmth of Logan's body next to her, she was glad she'd agreed. She quietly snuck into the kitchen to make coffee when a sight caught her eye.

"SNOW!" she yelped. She ran into the bedroom to wake Logan, forgetting her plan to be quite. She shook him by the arms. "Logan! Logan! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Logan rolled over. "Ace, how many times have we gone through this?" he moaned. "No more than two cups of coffee before I'm awake."

"But it's SNOWING!"

"Hurray. I'll call dad later and have him make it on the front page of a newspaper tomorrow morning. Right now I want to sleep."

Rory shook her head. "Now." She said firmly.

"Rory……"

"Logan……"

"Rory……"

"Logan……"

Logan sighed and sat up. "Okay you win. But can we at least get our coats this time?"

"Fine." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room. She quickly got their coats out of the closet and threw his to him.

He looked at her. "No shoes?"

"Who needs shoes?"

"Ace, I don't want us to spend our vacation in the hospital."

Rory sighed loudly. "Oh-KAY!" she ran back to the bedroom and returned with two pairs of shoes. She tossed one pair to Logan and jammed the other pair on her feet. "NOW can we go? PLEASE?"

Logan laughed and nodded. "Fine. But only for a minute." They got in the elevator and went outside the apartment building, receiving odd stares from the doormen.

"Snow!" Rory cried throwing her arms in the air. "It's so magical!" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ah, the sweet smell of snow."

"Snow doesn't have a smell." He pointed out.

"Hush, you." She stuck out her tongue and giggled.

Logan watched her play around for minute before saying "Can we go back in now? It's coming down fast and I'm cold and hungry."

"You whine too much." She said taking his arm and walking inside. Once back in the apartment Logan lit a fire and heated up some breakfast. A few minutes later the two were having a gourmet meal of coffee and pop-tarts on paper towels. After a few minutes Rory got an idea. "Can we invite some people over for a party?"

"What kind of party?" Logan asked as he re-filled her coffee cup.

"I don't know. How about 'Hey I'm Bored And Want To Have People Over Because It's Been A While Since We've All Been Together And Just Sat Around And Had Fun Party' ?"

He laughed. "I don't think they make plates that say that."

She shrugged. "Please?"

"Sure. Let's plan."

Rory grabbed a pen and pad of paper and began to think. "I was thinking we could just be casual. You know, jeans and a t-shirt kind of thing and get some movies and order a pizza."

Logan nodded. "Simple and enjoyable. We can go get movies after we take a shower."

"Okay. You go ahead and I'll call everyone."

"Alright." He leaned over and kissed her before walking off towards the bathroom.

Rory grabbed her cell phone, flopped down on the couch, and began to dial.

An hour later Rory and Logan were at Movie Palace. "So everyone's coming?"

She ticked off people as she named. "Colin, Steph, Finn, Paris, Doyle, Mom, Luke. Yep, they'll be here at 5." They browsed around and finally decided they'd make it a magical night. They grabbed the four Harry Potter movies and then went to the grocery store next door. Inside they bought popcorn, soda, ice cream, brownies, and enough candy to rot twelve kids' teeth.

At 4:52 the doorbell rang. Rory opened it and immediately embraced her mother. 

"Hi, kid!"

"Hi mom! We're so glad you came!"

"We wouldn't miss it."

"It's snowing pretty hard." Luke said speaking for the first time.

Rory hugged him and stepped back. "Come in and get warm! The pizza's are on the way and the rest of the food is laid out on the coffee table."

A few minutes later there was a hard knock at the door. "Doyle, I am positive that under no circumstances if we ever happen to get married and conceive a child that if by any chance it is a boy that I will agree to naming him Preston!" Paris cried.

"Preston was my grandfather's name! He fought in World War Two!"

"I don't care if he caused Jessica Simpson and that 99 degrees idiot to get back together! I hate the name Preston!" she hung up her coat on the hook and faced Rory. "Hello Rory, Logan. Thank you for inviting us. Living room, I presume?"

"Uh, yeah. Food's on the table. Hi Doyle."

"Hi. Paris! We are not finished discussing this!" he cried marching after her.

"Wow" Logan said quietly.

"Yeah, wow."

Finn walked in. "Hello love!" he said kissing Rory's cheek.

Logan looked at him, waiting for his greeting. When it didn't come he cleared his throat. "Hi Finn."

"Oh, I see. You're jealous aren't you?" he rushed over and grabbed Logan's cheeks, kissing him on the forehead. "Hello mate." He hung up his coat and wandered into the living room. "Do you have any scotch?"

Stephanie and Colin ran in. "Is he here?" she asked panting.

"Who?" Rory asked confused.

"Finn. We were walking here with him and he saw a pigeon and ran off." Colin gasped.

"He just came in…" Logan said slowly.

Steph glared. "I'm going to kill him." She handed her coat to Colin and started towards the living room. She stopped and turned around. "Oh and hi."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

It was nearly half past midnight when the last movie ended. Logan and Rory tiredly said goodnight and closed the apartment door, leaving the living room to clean tomorrow. Less than five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Logan opened it and was surprised to see the 7 people who had just left back at the door. "Forget something?" he asked slowly.

"Actually, we're stuck." Lorelai announced.

"Stuck?"

"What's going on?" Rory asked coming up behind Logan. "What are you guys doing back?"

"As I just said, we're stuck." Lorelai repeated.

"What happened?"

"Well, apparently while we watched the movies we got over a foot of snow." Steph started.

"And it appears that the doors leading outside are frozen." Said Colin.

"So we're stuck." Lorelai said for the third time.

Logan thought for a minute. "Well it looks like you'll have to spend the night here" he finally said.

"Oh no, we couldn't impose." Luke spoke up.

Lorelai looked at him as if he was crazy. "Oh yes we can. What are we going to do? Sleep in the elevator?"

Luke shut up.

"We really have plenty of room." Logan went on. "We have two extra bedrooms and there are three couches in the living room. So Rory and I can sleep there and you guys can take the beds."

"Doyle and I can take the couches." Paris volunteered. "We're going hiking next month and need to begin preparing to rough it."

"And I can sleep anywhere." Finn piped up.

"You two should keep your bedroom." Doyle insisted.

"Well, if you're sure…."

"We are."

"Okay, then why don't you all come in and Rory and I can lend you each some sweats to sleep in." The group hustled inside and Logan and Rory went and got sweat pants and t-shirts. Once they'd passed out the make-shift pajamas they said goodnight.

**888888888888888888888888888888**

The next morning the apartment was bustling. Logan and Luke were making breakfast and everyone else was draped here and there chatting.

"This is fun. It's like a grown-up sleep over." Lorelai said sitting at the table with Rory.

"I always loved it when Lane would stay over at our house." Rory told her.

"Me too. I've always thought of Lane as my looks nothing like me second daughter."

"Breakfast is served" Luke announced setting down a tray of waffles. Logan followed with a tray of bacon and sausage. As everyone sat down to eat and drink coffee Rory smiled. Logan caught her. "Having fun, Ace?"

She smiled again. "This is great. I mean, look at it. Nine adults stuck in one apartment for the night. As much as it sucks that they're stuck, we made the best of it. And look around." Logan glanced around the room.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Know what I see?"

"What?"

"I see seven very happy adults and the most gorgeous girl on Earth."

Rory blushed. "Logan… I'm in sweat pants for God's sake. And I have no make-up on and my hair is a mess….."

"You always look beautiful to me, Ace. You know that."

"Did you just call her Ace?" Lorelai asked all of a sudden. Rory's head snapped back to reality.

"Yes, I did."

"How come?"

"It's my nickname." Rory told her.

"I thought Rory was your nickname."

"Ace is my nickname for her." Logan said.

"How come? Is it Dirty?"

Rory looked at her. "No, mom. When Logan and I first started to know each other at Yale he saw me at the Yale Daily News and he started calling me Ace."

"Can we call you Ace?"

Logan wasn't sure how to respond. He liked being the only one to call Rory "Ace" but he didn't want to seem rude. Luckily, Rory answered for him. "No." she said firmly. "Logan is the only one allowed to call me Ace. Because he says I'm his Ace. And I like it."

"You're 'his' Ace?"

"I have proof." Rory pulled the necklace out from under her sweatshirt for Lorelai to see. On a simple gold chain was a small gold card. If you looked close, you could see that the card was an Ace.

"Oohhh" Lorelai said nodding approvingly.

"He gave it to me on our honeymoon."

"Nice." She said winking at Logan.

Rory kissed Logan softly. "I've never loved snow this much."

**888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Well? I know it was longer than usual but oh well. Sorry it's been taking me so long to update but school is taking up so much time! It's my last year of Middle School and believe me, they're not going easy on us. In fact, they're going twice as hard on us. So I apologize for updating less frequently but I will promise to try and post a new chapter at least twice or three times a month. And as always REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
